99 problems
by Blac tiger 532
Summary: Bella isnt who she says she is. In fact she is only playing them. And the game gets serious when she leaves for a trip to Mystic Falls to see her real father. Did I mention that she was one of the most powerful vampires?... Before the baseball scene in Twilight and Season 3 in Vampire diaries. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is my new story so please tell me what you think of it and also I planned the first 5-6 chapters so I hope to upload fast but maybe once a week. Check out my other story, Pitch Perfect. **

**I dont own anything but the plot (Its all mine, mine, mine!) :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**B POV**

"Edward, I'm leaving." I said to my newest boy toy. He was a pathetic excuse of a vampire. The fact that he couldn't figure out that I was not a human showed how stupid he could be. And he was suppose to be one hundred year old vampire with amazing memory. The fact that he was also a virgin said a lot about him.

When I came to Forks and found out about the Cullen, I decided that I was going to play the human card again. I hadn't played it for a long, long time. I dressed horrible just to blend in and don't bring attention to myself. So when I met them and saw that there was one free I decided to play a little game. He immediately fall for my innocence act and fell in love with me. The fact that my kind smelt 'delicious', as one Cold one expressed himself, helped my case. I quickly figured out their 'gifts'. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to read my mind but it was fun to see him try.

You see, I'm other kind of vampire. The original one. The one that burns in the sun, dies with stake in the heart and all that. The one that created the Cold ones must have been so dumb. I've never met him in person but if I did, I would surely stop him before he made the mistake of creating these _things. _I mean, they _fucking_ sparkle! The only lethal thing in them was the venom and even that couldn't hurt my kind. Well when they bite you it could sting like a bitch but other than that, nothing important.

I planned my trip to Mystic Falls, where my real father is, and I only had to get rid of my 'fake' dad, Charlie, and the Cullens. The father was easy, just a little compulsion and its done. The Cullens were easy too. I only had to send false visions to that little minion, Alice and I would be good. They wouldn't even think twice that I was lying to them because the girl they thought I was couldn't lie. Well first I had to tell them that I was leaving. Oh, they would surely bring me a headache with all the 'Be careful' and surely Edward would want to come with me. Well not gonna happen.

"What! Where? Are you breaking up with me?" Edward started panicking. I worked hard not to laugh in his face but months of practice with him and I was master at it. Well I laughed at him when he was gone but that's not the point now.

"Calm down. I'm not breaking up with you. I'm simply going to visit my mother and Phil in Jacksonville." I tried calming him down. He was such a paranoiac… and overprotective idiot.

"Do you want me to come with you? That way you could be safe." He suggested. Like I couldn't look out for myself! What, like I was suppose to wait a thousand years for him to be born and protect me. Oh, I was sitting in my dark dungeon waiting for my sparkly prince to come… yeah right.

"I will be fine, Edward. And after all you couldn't go there because its too sunny. Someone will see for sure." I said quietly and with sadness in my voice like I was too sad he wouldn't come.

"Well I can stay inside. No one will see me." Edward tried.

"I said no, Edward." Ops, that sounded too sharp. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." I said now more calmly.

"As you wish, love." He said and pecked me on the lips. I tried deepening the kiss but of course the prude wouldn't let me.

"Stop, love. You know I can't control myself." He said. Well maybe if you haven't stayed a virgin for a hundred years he would have learned some control. "And I can hurt you, you know that." If he only knew what I had done and with whom, he wouldn't be so sure in 'hurting' me.

On the next day I was finally free of them and man did it feel good. They saw me off on the airport and I took a turn right and was on the right flight. The first thing I did when I got on the plane and it took off, was to rid myself from the wig and the contacts. I was a complete copy of my father. Blond hair, blue eyes, true heartbreaker… literally. By the time I got back in my seat I was one hot chick. The guy that was sitting next to me, a cute one, couldn't get his eyes away from me. What can say… family charm.

Four hours later and two humans, I was in Mystic Falls. Of course, I didn't forget gather information on the way. If father was here then something interesting was going on. I learned all about the citizens in Mystic Falls and from what I gathered there was more supernatural going on than I thought.

The first place I went was The Grill as I couldn't find any other bars around. It was a cozy place. I went to the bar and ordered tequila. The bartender took one look at me and immediately lost his speech. Of course, I didn't paid for the drink. The cutie behind the bar said it was on the house. Ha, and I didn't even have to compel.

I looked around and spotted my victims. Let me check, doppelganger, a witch, wolf, three vampires. Oh, and two humans. That's called variety. One of the vamps, the one with blue eyes and raven hair saw me checking him out and started walking my way, smirk planted on his face. I bet he was thinking I was an easy victim. Let the games begin.

I turned and made myself blush. Oh, I was so good at acting innocent and naïve.

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself drinking alone at the bar?" He said 'charmingly'. I looked at him and answered

"Well, maybe I'm waiting for my prince to take me away on his white horse and love me forever."

"Then I'm the guy." He said smirking.

"No offence but you don't look like the prince I was looking for." I said and turned away. Actually I would prefer exactly the opposite.

"Ouch. Can I at least know your name?" Hm, what should I tell him? Oh I know. My favorite fake name.

"Helena. And yours might be…?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself. So this is Damon. Well, I expected more. After all one of my closest friends praised him like no tomorrow. She said he could work his charm on anyone. She was wrong. He couldn't fool me.

"So Damon, wont you introduce me to your friends?" I asked him sweetly. I did the face that no male could resist. It worked like a charm every time and this wasn't any different.

"Of course. Everything for a beautiful lady like you." He said and led me to their table. Oh, so easy. All conversations stopped when we reached the table. I was met with curious expressions and a suspicious one coming from what I'm assuming is Damon's brother, Stefan. I knew it was him because they looked alike. Oh and the fact that I dated him a long time ago. Of course, he doesn't remember anything now but it was still a little strange.

"Have we met?" Stefan asked. I decided to use one of my uncles lines.

"I have met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." I said. Damon looked shocked, maybe because of my thick British accent that I was hiding till now.

"Nice one." Damon whispered to me. He was already in love with me. I could see it. "So this is Tyler, Caroline, Bonny, Matt, my brother Stefan, his girlfriend Elena and her brother Jeremy. And everyone, this is Helena." He said pointing them out then me. My turn.

"So let me guess. A wolf, vampire, witch, human, vamp, human and of course we have the famous doppelganger." I pointed at each of them and when I finished with _Elena_, everyone panicked.

"How do you know about the doppelganger?" Damon asked now suspiciously. Uu, I sense some protectiveness from him towards the doppelganger. Oh, is that love in his eyes? This is so good.

"Of course I know about her. Everyone knows about her. Its not like a big secret. Its just her whereabouts that a lot don't know. I am wondering if Klaus knows you're here. Do you even know about Klaus?" I asked them. Now if that they don't know, they were too easy victims. It wouldn't be so much fun as planned.

"Yes we know. He only tried killing Elena and all of us at least once. Some more than once." Damon answered sarcastically. Well, he has been doing his job. Good.

"Oh and do you have any idea how to kill him?" I asked them. I wonder how much they knew about him and the originals.

"White oak stake into the heart should do the trick." Tyler answered. Good. Keep spilling your plan.

"And do you have one. I heard they were all gone." I acted innocent and naïve. They seemed to believe me.

"We have plenty. It turns out that the old Wickery bridge was build with white oak wood. All of it." Elena explained. I really didn't like her. The old one was so much funnier than that one. So the bridge was all white oak wood. I would take care of it later.

"One stake is needed and we are free from that monster." Bonny spoke up. Stupid witch. Who is calling a monster!

"Plotting against me, are we?" Called a voice with thick British accent. I turned around and grinned happily. I heard their frightened whispering 'Klaus'. I never thought he was freighting them so much. Nah, I'm just kidding.

"Daddy!" I yelled happily and went to hug him. He grinned at me and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Hello princess." He smiled a big smile at me and kissed my forehead.

"Daddy!?" The other yelled shocked.

"Daddy." Confirmed Klaus with a smirk.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and the song for this fanfiction is The Heavy - How you like me now?**

**And if you leave a review I would very much love it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait but I was really busy and I had practice every day and I just couldnt write. Here is the chapter you waited for :)**

**I dont own anything...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**D POV**

Here I was talking to a beautiful lady and then introducing her to the others and then she turns out to be Klaus's fucking daughter. Just my luck. And I was having such a good day.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" I asked rubbing my forehead, a headache already forming. This would not end well. For us.

**B POV**

"What did I tell you?" Daddy asked me fake scowling.

"Don't play with peoples head." I said 'guiltily'. We looked at each other and started laughing. Oh, he tough me just the opposite really. I looked to see if they got out of their shock. Nope. Well, I could see that Damon was thinking it out; maybe my best friend was right about him. At least he is smart. But really, is it that of a shock that I am Klaus's daughter? Come on! I'm a walking copy of him. Shouldn't that give them a hint?

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Damon asked rubbing his forehead. Oh, he gets points for being the first to ask the obvious question. Let's see how long it will take them to realize that they just told me their only way of killing the originals.

"Is your name even Helena?" Stefan asked. Good question, Stefie.

"Did you use that name again?" Daddy asked me. Well what was I suppose to do? I'm not telling my real name to some strangers. That could be dangerous… okay, who am I kidding. I loved using fake names. Well I loved my real name but it's not fun. I once played my role that good that when they found out about whom I really was… well; it was a _bloody_ show I would never forget. That family never expected that. And no, I was not talking about the Cullens. They are stored for later and it would be epic. Actually, to think of it, I could really use some allays for what I have planned for later.

"Well no, my real name is…" But Blondie cut me off before I could finish.

"Isabelle Avery." How the bloody hell did she knew my name. "Klaus told me about you." Say that again. I think I didn't hear you right.

"Please tell me I heard her wrong or I would get really, really mad and you know when I'm mad it's not pretty." I said dangerously calm to my father. I saw him gulp. He promised to tell no one about me. Of course, there were some that knew about me, but they were a selective few. They were also some that stumbled on the little 'secret' but they didn't know for long, if you know what I mean. I planned that to be a big reveal but for now I kept quite, saying I was a friend of the original family and what not. To be honest, it was hard but it will be worth the wait.

"I'll tell you later. Now how about telling me what you got out from them." Daddy said pointing at them. Oh that's right! I totally forgot. I looked at them and smirked and they finally caught up that they just told me their only plan.

"About that… wait a second." I said while pulling out my phone and calling a friend of mine. "Lexi, how are you today... Yes I'm good. I'm now in Mystic Fall… yes they are still here… yes… I have a little task for you. Burn down the old Wickery Bridge. Thank you." I said hanging up. The little group was looking so shocked now! This is priceless! "Apparently, the bridge was made out of white oak wood. I can't take any chances." I explained to my father when I saw his questioning look.

"If we are finished here, let's go. I'm sure your aunt will be very happy to find out that you are here." Daddy said. Oh, I thought they were still daggered.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I have to finish here and I'll catch you up." I said. "Blondie, go with him. We have some things to discuss with you later and I can't have you telling your little friends about me." I continued with a smirk. She got up and followed Klaus without any protest. Smart girl. I turned to the others to see that they were not looking at me with friendly expressions. How things change.

"You bitch!" Stefan said. Everyone looked at him with shock. They didn't expect that from him, I could guess that. Maybe I should mention that I returned his memories just now, from when we were dating.

"You remembered." I smirked. Suddenly he was in front of me and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I returned it while hearing the protest of his little girlfriend. Someone is jealous!

"You bitch!" Stefan said again after we broke out from the kiss.

"Yep, you remember." Everyone was looking at us with shock and I saw that Damon was a little jealous. "As pleasant as this was, I have to go. I will only tell you this because I'm not that of a bitch… well I am but if you don't listen to me right now some friends of mine could die and I won't be very happy." I said. "Now before you try and kill any of the originals you really should check your resources better. Learn more about the bloodlines." Everyone was looking at me with confusion. God, were they uninformed. "Bloodlines, anyone? No? Well I'll leave it for homework." I said while turning away and walking out while having all the attention.

I quickly traced my father to a big house that was, I'm guessing, new. So my father had been busy here. I walked in like I was at home. Some hybrid at the door tried to stop me but with only a look from daddy and he quickly backed off.

"I see you've been busy." I commented while sitting on a sofa in the living room. I saw Caroline sitting awkwardly in front of me looking like she wanted to be everywhere but here. I don't blame her that much. She was only a baby vampire while being in the house of the originals.

"I had time." Dad said.

"What did he tell you about me?" I asked Caroline cutting right to the chase.

"Only your name and that you were his daughter." She said.

"You are lying." I said astonished. Here she was standing in a house with originals and she still had the guts to lie. I looked at my father who was looking at the floor guiltily. What the hell was going on here?

"Isa?" I heard my aunt's voice calling me as she was walking in. She was clearly surprised to see me.

"Aunt Becca!" I said cheerfully while getting up to greet her in a hug. I haven't seen her for fifty years.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. I could see she was happy to see me but she was also surprised.

"I came to see the family. I also have to tell you about my latest prey." I smirked at the end. She quickly caught on and smirked too. She taught me what to do and how to do it and after a couple of times… I started experimenting. I turned to my father and Caroline. "I would speak with you later. First decide if you are going to lie to me again because I really don't like liars." I said to her and grabbed my aunt's hand and dragged her to her room, it wasn't hard to guess which one it was.

"So pray tell, who is your newest victim?" My aunt asked eagerly.

"They are Cold ones, and it's the whole coven I'm talking about. They are veggies and think of themselves as 'family'. There are seven of them and three have powers. First there is the father figure, Carlisle, he works as a doctor and has admirable self control. Then there is mother hen, Esme. She is a pain in the ass. There is Emmet who is very funny and he is just like a big brother. He is married to Rosalie who sometimes reminds me of you. Then there is Jasper who is a war veteran, still can't control his blood thirst and has the power to feel and manipulate your emotions. His wife, Alice, is just annoying little pixy. I like her the least. She has the power to see the future but it's not definite. Then there is Edward, he is the only single one and has the power to read minds. And he's ginger." I told her. She listened carefully and at the end she broke out laughing about the ginger thing. "Actually he is a one hundred year old virgin." I added and Rebecca couldn't stop laughing.

"And who are you this time?" She asked me smirking, knowing that it would be good.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm a quiet, shy, naïve girl. I have brown hair and brown eyes and I am also a big klutz and a danger magnet. And I'm also the chief's daughter." I said while trying to sound serious but I couldn't and at the end I started laughing.

"So are you dating the virgin?"

"Yep, but that little prick is afraid of kissing me. He thinks that I am too fragile and would break." I said when I saw the skeptical look on her face. "He thinks he won't be able to control himself if he adds a little more passion. I'm also dead set on making him change me, I mean he will make the decision and then I would reveal myself but he won't do it! He thinks that I will 'lose my soul'. What kind of an idiot is that?" I complained to her.

"Well, if he had some these one hundred years, he would have learnt some control." My aunt commented making me laugh. She had a damn good point. "Wait, you said that little pixy could see the future, doesn't she see that you are here?" She asked me.

"No, all she sees is me with my 'mother' in her house reading Wuthering Heights, my favorite book." I explained while making a face.

"Gah, I hate that book." Rebecca said with disgust.

"Me too." I said and suddenly my phone started ringing. "Speaking of ginger virgins." I said while answering the call. "Edward." I said with so much fake love that I was sure that it was sickening. I shushed Rebecca who was going to burst out laughing any moment now.

"How are you? I haven't heard from you for a few hours. I was getting worried for you. You know that I get worried easily." I heard him say and I and Rebecca started making gagging signs.

"I know but I was so caught up in a book that I totally forgot about calling you. Could you forgive me?" Oh I was so good at this.

"Of course love. I have to go now, Emmet wants to go hunting. Love you." Edward said and hung up.

"That was disgusting." Rebecca said out of nowhere.

"Agreed. I want a drink. Are these hybrids just for decoration or are they here to serve. Hey you, bring us something to drink." I snapped at one of the hybrids who were closest to us. The idiot just stood there like he didn't understand anything.

"Oi, you heard my niece. Bring us drinks. Now!" She snapped at him and he did the clever thing and started running. Nearly ten seconds flat and we were with drinks in hand.

"Good boy." I said like I was talking to a dog. He growled under his nose and didn't think that I would hear it. "Was that a growl I heard? I think it was. I'll let Klaus deal with your punishment. Now scoot." I said annoyed. He quickly vanished.

"So what do you say? Want in on the game?" I asked her sure that she would agree.

"You don't even have to ask. This will be fun." She said excited. I could see plans already forming in her mind so I raised my glass and said

"Cheers, to our evil brilliant minds."

"Cheers."


End file.
